darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Court Cases 6298-13508
Republic Case 6298 ANTILLION v. BATTLECRAFT INC. ... for the purposes of finding diversity jurisdiction, a corporation is said to have domicile on the planet in which it is incorporated and also on the planet that constitutes its principle place of business. Though BattleCraft was originally incorporated on Sienar its principle place of business is on Merr Sonn. The court finds that it lacks diversity Jurisdiction ... Republic Case 8435 REPUBLIC v. ALTON ... under the basic principles of truth and Justice the Republic courts have jurisdiction over cases of genocide or attempted genocide anywhere in the galaxy. This matter is not subject to statute of limitations ... Republic Case 9276 JUNTA THE HUTT v. REPUBLIC ... In the interest of Peace and Justice, The Supreme Court of the Republic holds that testimony and evidence are inadmissible if there is evidence of the use of fraud, duress, or bribery in the gathering of said evidence. The case is remanded ... Republic Case 9530 SAITO v. MON CALAMARI ... in criminal proceedings a party may make a motion to transfer to a system court of appropriate jurisdiction if he case involves substantial elements of that system's law ... Republic Case 10101 REPUBLIC v. ANJIN ... the armed forces of the Republic are charged by statute to defend the citizens of the Republic and interstellar commerce. The right of the Republic navy to enforce interstellar commerce extends beyond the bounds of the Republic except where another lawful and sovereign government exists ... Republic Case 10660 ORANSHII v. CORUSCANT ... After consideration of all the arguments, the Supreme Justice finds that the planet Coruscant need not pay the plaintiff indemnities despite his high genetic correlation with the Imperial Family, which is extinct in its main line and thus cannot carry property rights to Coruscant or its chattels or citizens ... Republic Case 10760 FENRAH v. BOTHAWUI ... The Supreme Court has decided that the burden of providing Jurisdiction, or lack of, lies with the parties and not with the court. The lower court's decision is affirmed ... Republic Case 11136 KUBLA THE HUTT v. REPUBLIC ... Should there be proof of substantial evidence tampering, one or both parties may move for a retrial including a new deposition ... Republic Case 12222 JACE v. KUAT DRIVE YARDS ... the Supreme Court of the Republic finds that the failure of Kuat Drive Yards to erect handrails or other barriers along the side of walkways does not constitute negligence so long as the walkway is well lit. As long as an average sentient being is able to see the walkway and see that a fall from its edge would be injurious, the lighting is sufficient warning. We rule that Kuat Drive Yards met the reasonable standard of care owed to its employees and reverse the lower court's decision granting damages to the widow of Nito Jace ... Republic Case 13508 CULTHO v. SHILI ... A Republic Court adopting the primary method of execution used in the system in which the crimes have taken place does not constitute cruel and unusual punishment even though they may seem cruel and odd to the rest of the Galaxy ... Category:Republic Category:Politics